leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fiddlesticks/@comment-186.213.148.96-20120929051425/@comment-68.189.74.109-20121004172503
Timing. Timing, timing, timing. Fiddlesticks is being blown up because of your timing. First off, they will save the CC if they know if your coming, but if you keep harassing with dark wind, with others around, eventually they'll have to use it on another. First off, clearly your not using drain right, depending on who you fight, even more so ealier game, you can often just stand in place while drain wittles them away. yes, fear is only .5 second at first, but the secret is that it's not control at that point, your using it throw them off. Use fear right at key moment, not to stop them, but too....what's the word....I can't think of it right now, but the fact is if they're carefully planning something, fear stops them dead in tracks, causing them recoup from it. Dark wind is extremely important for harassment, I suggest you never use it when one champ is around. Use on three minions or two close champs, or two minions and one champ, then you can stack the most damage, and keep them silenced. You have remember fiddle weakness is CC, but he also has some of dealiest CC in the game. R is a gank tool, but there more for then just that. It's also an intiator, as well as great way to push back, you can easly make a push in lane with it, since few wish to be torn apart by the crows. I've never played fiddle jungling, despite being called "PlayameanFiddle", so what I can is say is from running mostly mid. The fact is, fiddle sustain is great, and if you get spell-vamp, this makes it you always gaining life, which will always keep you at top health. Never be afraid to use drain on seige minion, having life is more important then saving for damaging a champ. Speaking of which, while in lane, try and save drain for key moments, you want to use dark wind as much as possible, the mana cost is much cheaper, and this means less running back. Try building Athena's Unholy Grail, this will make it you pretty much have a constant blue buff, and will never run low on mana. Build with Hex-tech pistols at first for the base life drain, then later you can upgrade WotA, allowing you to help support your team mates. That is important to note, that your buff of -10 spell defence isn't just good for you, but every spell caster on your team, staying close to other spell caster can really help them out late game. More important then anything else you can do is WARD THE LANE. Ward is incredibly important for fiddle, if not all games. Not only know when your coming, but as well know when you can stike is key for keeping up. Early game, get mana potions, with either boots or an amplifing tome, depending if you need to manoveror more, or if you want to lay down some serious early game supression. I'll end with one final note. Try to position your self with a team mate not to far, most champs can handle CC better then you, and your honestly better helping someone out then getting helped yourself. This why fear isn't just a ganking tool, but also an escape tool, only taking a faction of second to fear and gain more distance, or even prevent a kill by forcing someone to uselessly run in a circle.